Fear you won't fall
by Aubrinaa
Summary: Jordan & Perry don't throw 'I love you' around too much. Seven scenes where they do each set to a line of the song 'The fear you won't fall' by Joshua Radin.
1. Chapter 1

So Jordan and Dr. Cox don't really throw around 'I love you' too often, so I decided to write a story with seven moments where they actually _do_ say it. Each part is put to a line of the song 'The fear you won't fall' by Joshua Radin. My first Scrubs fic, actually, my first fic ever. I'll take any criticisms, harsh or not. I'm actually not too pleased with this first one, so if you read it, and don't like it, bear with me, these will get better.

_Set during the present. No specific episode. _

_Digging a hole and the walls are caving in  
__Behind me air's getting thin but I'm trying, I'm breathing in  
__Come find me_

"He's gone."

Perry stood with a heavy heart in front of the little boy. Jordan watched unnoticed as Carla tried to comfort Perry.

"Look, I'll tell JD… he doesn't need to know the specifics…"

"No." Dr. Cox turned away. "I'm a doctor. I'll do it."

Jordan turned around to watch JD appear at the doorway of the patient room. "Perry?"

"JD." Perry pinched the bridge of his nose and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I gotta talk to you, kid." Carla walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Jordan watched as Perry told the resident that his two month old son died at his hands. She watched silently as DJ realized that it could have been avoided if Perry had answered his pager on his break. She even let out a sad sigh when DJ grabbed Perry and held on as his tears fell freely. She even felt a tear of her own come down when JD slumped down on a chair, still crying, and Perry walked out of the room, looking totally defeated.

"Let's go home." He nodded and started making his way toward the door. Right before they walked out of the doors of Sacred Heart, she squeezed his arm.

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

_It hasn't felt like this before  
__It__ hasn't felt like home before you_

Set in the future

"Now, tell me again why we have to go to Barbie and Skipper's wedding?" Perry asked, straightening his tie.

"Because, Elliott's my friend. And you know that you care about your little protégé more than you let on." Jordan fluffed her hair. "Plus, open bar."

"Oh, right, now I remember." He grinned and wrapped his arms around her from the back.

She slapped his hands away. "I have to do my make-up, shoo." She proceeded to rub flesh colored cream on her face.

"Jordan," he said from behind her.

"Yeah."

"Jordaaaan," he sang.

"What!" she exclaimed, turning around. He took this opportunity to plant his lips on hers. She dropped what she was holding and put a hand on the back of his neck. Roughly, he separated her lips with his tongue. He placed a hand on either side of her head and led her over to the bed. She paused for breath. "We probably shouldn't…"

He moved his lips down to her neck, and Jordan let out a little moan while letting herself be pushed to the bed. Perry was slowly making his way back up to her jaw line and eventually her earlobe. "I love you," he whispered.

"I thought I told you not to use that word while we were doing this," Jordan scolded.

Perry chuckled and kissed her lips again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Set during 'My Lunch'. _

_And I know it's easier to say but it's harder to feel  
__This__ way_

Klank! Jordan cringed as she heard Perry's keys hit the counter. She was at the hospital that day; she knew what happened. And even though it seemed like DJ was going to pull Perry through this, the death of his third patient was too much to bear.

She glanced at the digital clock. 2:17 in the morning, which roughly equaled about eight hours spent at the bar. Which meant, a lot of time with scotch.

She peeked out the door. Perry was sitting on the couch. "Per…" Jordan said softly.

He opened his arms in welcome and she slid into them comfortably. Right before falling back asleep, she muttered a few words.

"You know I love you, right?"

He kissed her forehead. "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

_And I miss you more than I should  
__Than I thought I could  
__Can't get my mind off of you_

Set in the future

"Jordan…" What was he supposed to say? That he missed her and wanted her to come home? She'd laugh in his face.

Boy, he'd really screwed up this time. It was pretty hard to believe that one person could make Jordan so mad. She flirted with guys all the time. He told one girl she was attractive, so what? Well, the forgetting of their anniversary was bad too.

The icing on the cake, though, would probably have to be when he told her to leave. It's just, she was annoying him so bad, he couldn't stand it anymore. Sometimes Perry forgot that she had feelings.

Now, out of guilt, he was calling her. "Look, Jor, you know I didn't mean it…"

He heard her scoff. Well, what did he expect? "Oh, sure Per, I know you didn't mean it, I'm coming home now"?

It had been three days, though, and truthfully, he missed her. A lot. But it was no use now, it was unlikely she'd come back in less than a week.

"Jordan, I'm sorry. Will you please come home? I love you."

"Bite me," she sneered coldly before hanging up.

He sighed and put the phone down.


	5. Chapter 5

_Set during 'My Lunch', but before 'My Fallen Idol'._

_I know you're scared that I'll soon be over it  
__But__ that's part of it all_

Jordan stood nervously. "Look, Per… I'm not going to pretend to know what you're going through." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm going to take Jack to ballet. Carla's on her way here."

He looked up at her, his bright eyes looking gloomier than usual. Jack ran out of his bedroom and Jordan scooped him up. Perry didn't even flinch.

She sighed. "We need you, Perry. We love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Set during 'My best friend's wedding'.

_Part of the beauty of falling in love with is the fear you won't fall _

The two bodies swayed gently to the music as the song changed. Jordan smiled genuinely.

"So, weddings are the only thing that make the she-devil smile?"

She grinned and let her lips graze his cheek. "I'm smiling because you've finally overcome your inability to dance without two left feet, Per-Per."

Perry led Jordan's body closer to his by pressing his palm to the small of her back. "I am a wonderful dancer, and you know it," he whispered.

"Sure you are, Per-Bear," but he couldn't see her smile. And he also didn't see her close her eyes as she took in the scent of his neck.

"I love you."

"Mhmm."


	7. Chapter 7

Set in the present, sometime after Jennifer Dylan was born. This, in theory, was good, but now I realize everything I did wrong. Like, it's supposed to be something like 9/11, only happening where Jordan's mother lives. I don't know, I just don't like how it turned out. What about you?

_And I hate the phone  
__But__ I wish you'd call_

"Is that you, Jordan?" There was no disguising the frantic tone in Perry's voice.

"Yeah, it's me. Jesus, Per… there's soot everywhere…"

"Are you guys okay?" Why, oh why did he not stop Jordan from taking Jack and Jennifer to her mother's that weekend?

"Yeah… fine… two blocks away… say it was a miracle…"

The phone was fading in and out as Perry watched the disaster on TV. Scenes of crying people were plastered on the screen. He watched in horror as people emerged from burning buildings and firemen ran into demolished buildings to rescue as many people as possible. "Jordan," he said, speaking louder, "when can you get home?"

"The car… debris hit… gone…"

"Jordan, I'll come get you in the Porsche. I'll be there by tonight."

The next words were extremely audible. "Perry… hurry. I'm scared."

"I love you, Jordan. Everything's going to be okay, because I love you." And he hung up the phone, because he truly believed it.

END


End file.
